


Happy Birthday Keef Kogane

by iridescent_blue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also lance is a good boyf, I FORCED MYSELF TO WRITE THIS FOR YALL I HOPE YOURE HAPPY, ITS KEEFS BIRTHDAY, M/M, Praise, anyway have a nice sweet fluffy birthday fic for keith because after season 4 my boy deserves better, best bi, catch the meme reference, did you see it?, i bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_blue/pseuds/iridescent_blue
Summary: Short fluffy birthday fic for Keith that I wrote in about 5 hours because my boy needs a break after season 4 like goddamnAnyway enjoy Lance being a good boyfriend(10 points if you spot the meme reference)





	Happy Birthday Keef Kogane

_ Keith _

 

October 23. 

 

It was the day that Keith hated the most.

 

Why? It was his birthday. Growing up in foster homes, he didn’t do anything for his birthday, and he grew to forget when it rolled around. Only when someone would offhandedly say ‘oh, happy birthday’, was when he would remember it, and even then, he was sad. His biological mom had left after he was born, and his dad had split as soon as he could. Now, being up in space, he couldn’t even remember what day it was, much less bring himself to care. Days came and went, fighting the Galra, training, diplomatic missions, they all seemed like one long day. So, after he flopped into bed after any other day, he expected the next to fit right in with all the others.

 

Imagine his surprise when he woke up.

 

-_-

 

_ Lance _

 

He had spoken privately to Allura about his plan beforehand, checked with Pidge and Matt about Earth time and how it correlated to space time, let Hunk help him with planning, and gotten the OK from Shiro and Coran.

 

He was ready.

 

\---

 

Lance was good with alarms. So, when his went off at an ungodly hour of space-morning, he knew what was going on. Hunk was weirdly good at art and had made a big ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEITH’ banner, with a bunch of drawings of planets that Keith had loved, as well as the lions. Lance pulled it out from under his bed, as well as some space-tape stuff. Today was going to be a good day.

 

Keith’s door was very quiet and didn’t wake him (he was a heavy sleeper anyway). Lance carefully taped up the banner on Keith’s wall, leaving a note by the door. Keith’s room was practically empty, so he’d be sure to notice. He tapped Keith on the shoulder, then ran out of the room.

 

-_-

 

_ Keith _

 

Keith really didn’t like waking up early. It really pissed him off, since he was always training and exhausting himself to the point of falling into bed and passing out. So, when he felt himself waking up against his will, his first instinct was to go on defense.

 

He jumped out of bed, grabbing his knife and brandishing it at an empty room. In hindsight, he looked a bit stupid, jumping out of bed wearing nothing but boxers, his hair a mess, waving around a knife. After realizing that no one was in the room, he grabbed pants and a t-shirt, sleepily throwing them on and rubbing his eyes.

 

Once he had kinda-sorta woken up, he looked around to see what woke him up.

 

Ah.

 

Lance.

 

That motherfucker.

 

What a tool.

 

Lance had officially earned the title of ‘Best Boyfriend In The World’. He had hung up a big Happy Birthday banner on the wall (Keith was pretty sure that Hunk drew it, but it’s the thought that counts). There was a note pinned to the wall, that he noticed as he was about to walk out.

 

_ Happy Birthday, Babe. Come straight to the dining room place-thing. Love you _

 

Keith smiled. Lance was great.

 

\---

 

The hallway had notes taped in a path on it, saying simple things in different handwriting. Keith saw Shiro’s neat cursive spelling out “Happy Birthday”. He saw Pidge’s chicken scrawl yelling “Hah you got shoved out of a vagina today or wait did you come from an egg anyway happy creation day alien baby,” which made him laugh. There were sweet notes from Hunk, Allura, and Coran as well, telling him to have a happy birthday and that they wished a good 19th year to him.

 

The dining room was dark, and when Keith walked in, the light flicked on, the team jumping out from behind the chairs and shouting “Surprise!”

 

Pidge pulled him into a chair, and Hunk started to sing. A definitely-on-purpose off-tune voice joined in, warbling something about how Keith looked like a monkey and smelled like one too, for some reason. 

 

There was a cake and space candles and Keith was going to cry because this was the first time people had done this for him and actually done a birthday celebration and  _ these were his best friends in the universe. _

 

He didn’t realize that he was crying until Lance’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug. Lance hummed sweet songs into his ear and held him until he stopped crying.  _ God, he loved that boy. _

 

After eating something of actual sustenance and not just cake, Lance pulled him aside.

 

“So what was that little episode that you had in there? Are you okay?” Lance looked genuinely worried, and Keith felt himself falling in love with him once again.

 

“I honestly don’t know. It’s just the fact that nobody did that for me on that scale before, and I was just really happy that you guys went to all this work.” He felt a bit embarrassed, talking to Lance about people not celebrating his birthday. Lance, of all people, who probably never had someone forget a birthday, genuinely cared about how he was feeling.

 

“Well, I have something for us to do today for your birthday. Come with me, and you’ll be,” He was singing now, “in a  _ wooooooorld of pure imagination _ !”

 

“Goddamit Lance,” He was laughing now. “Where are we going?” Lance grabbed his hand, smirking and pulling Keith along towards the Red Lion’s hangar.

 

“I asked Allura and she’s giving us a day off and there’s a planet with totally earthlike oceans,” He smiled softly. “And so I decided to take us to hang out there for a day, so you can just relax.”

 

The Red Lion welcomed the two of them, Lance sitting down in the pilot’s seat, Keith beside him. The flight was short and calm, the two of them sitting in silence, enjoying each other’s company.

 

The planet was beautiful. There was a beach and ocean and beautiful trees.

 

They went swimming and let themselves stay out under the sun, enjoying the view and the weird purple ocean. Lance’s hair ended up sticking up every which way, and Keith’s hair was fluffing up and looked more purple than normal.

 

Hunk had made dinner for the entire crew, and it was the perfect end to the perfect day.

 

Scratch that.

 

Lance pulling Keith into bed was the best part of the day.

 

Keith had never loved his birthday more.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> dont kill me I love you all
> 
> this was hard because i have ADD and writing is hard but it's gotten bad recently so yeah
> 
> feedback is appreciated (yes I know I rushed it don't yell at me I have lengthier fics you can check out if you want some long shit I'm trying okay)
> 
> Comments and Kudos brighten my day like a sim action
> 
> Love y'all (I hate myself for saying that)
> 
> <3


End file.
